Fashionably Late
by SassyNinja130
Summary: The ninja have a big Valentine's Day date planned for their girlfriends, but when they overbook themselves, things don't go quite as planned. (This is a Valentine's special. Rated T just in case.)


**A/n: Hello, everyone! I know it's been months since I last uploaded, but I have a lot of stories planned out. I'm just having trouble picking which one to write next.**

**I wasn't planning on doing a Valentine's special, but I got inspired, the opportunity presented itself, and now here we are. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, please leave a review telling me your thoughts!**

"Are you doing anything for Valentine's Day today?" Skylar asked as she and Nya walked sat down. They were sitting outside a Coffee Shop, as they often did before going to work. Skylar worked in her father's noodle shop, while Nya had gotten a part-time job as a firefighter, Her water powers proved to be very useful in that line of work.

"Um, yeah," Nya replied, sipping her coffee, "and so are you. We have that thing with the guys tonight, remember?" Skylar gave her a puzzled look, and Nya face palmed. "You, me, PIXAL, Hurumi, and the guys are supposed to go to dinner tonight." She said.

"Oh…" Skylar smiled nervously, "…Is that today?"

"Yeah, it is." Nya told her, "We'll meet at Hurumi's palace at 7:00, and then head over to Mickey's at 7:30."

"Mickey's?!" Skylar shouted, spitting coffee all over herself. Nya giggled. Mickey's was the new, super fancy restaurant that had just opened up in Ninjago City. Because it was so new and popular, it was almost impossible to get into.

"I'll see you then." Nya smiled, walking away.

"Bye." Skylar called after her. She finished her coffee, and then crossed the street to Chen's Noodle House. As she opened the doors, she inhaled the familiar scent of the kitchen. As she washed her hands and started cooking, she wondered what to wear for dinner, and hoped Kai wouldn't forget about it, the way she had.

:::::::

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Jay asked as he and the guys were training that morning.

"Yeah. I'm excited." Lloyd said, striking his punching bag, "I don't think we've ever all gone on a date together before."

"Do you think the girls will like it?" The lightning ninja inquired.

"I think they'll love it." Lloyd smiled.

"Wait. Is that dinner tonight?" Kai asked, his eyes widening. Jay face palmed.

"What do you think we have been talking about for the last ten minutes?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. I was zoning out." Kai replied.

"Kai, even I knew the dinner was tonight," Cole said, "and I'm not even going."

"Aw. Poor Cole, forever alone." Jay smirked.

"Actually, I do have a date tonight." Cole answered casually.

"What?!" Jay shouted, dropping the weights he was lifting on his foot, "Ow!"

"You have a date? With who?" Lloyd inquired.

"Actually, Lloyd, the correct grammar is 'whom.'" Zane told him.

"Whatever." Lloyd replied.

"I actually don't know." Cole admitted, "A friend set us up on a blind date. We're just meeting at the coffee shop."

"Ooh, Cole's got a date tonight!" Jay teased.

"So do you." Kai told him.

"Shut up, Kai!" Jay shouted.

"We should probably get going." Zane said, "We have a very busy day today."

"What do we have planned?" Lloyd asked.

"We're supposed to visit Ninjago Junior High, and talk about the importance of kindness, and then we need to be on that talk show, 'Evenings as a Ninja.'" Zane explained.

"Will we get done in time for our date?" Kai asked.

"We should. Provided the show does not run late." Zane replied.

:::::::

Cole soon realized how long it had been since he went to Junior High. He'd forgotten how immature Middle Schoolers were. He and the others split up, each talking to a different class. The Earth Ninja had been assigned to Mrs. Lenovo's Art Class.

An Art Class seems innocent enough, right? Wrong. This class was clearly just made up of all of the trouble makers who needed an extra elective. As soon as Cole stood in front of the class, Mrs. Lenovo left, wishing him good luck.

The earth ninja started his speech about why kindness was important, but one of the boys kept interrupting him. Eventually, Cole couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, you in the front row. You clearly don't care about anything I'm saying, do you?" He asked. The boy shook his head. "Well, what _would _you like to learn about, little Timmy?" Cole didn't actually know the boy's name; he just looked like a little Timmy.

"How babies are made!" The boy shouted. The entire class murmured in agreement. Cole turned white as a ghost.

"Okay…Um," He started, "Well, you see, kids…When two people love each other very much…Um…Class dismissed." The class cheered, and Cole made a mad dash out of the Art Room.

"I'm never going back to middle school." He said to himself.

:::::::

"What's wrong with you?" Hurumi asked the second she saw what Skylar was wearing.

"I didn't know what to wear." The orange ninja replied. She was sporting and orange tank top and jeans.

"No, no, no." Hurumi shook her head, "No way is my bestie wearing that to her first Quadruple Date."

"Quadruple Date?" Nya asked.

"Yeah. You know, like a double date, only with four couples, instead of two?" The Princess explained.

"Oh. Okay…" Nya said.

"Anyways, the point is, you are _not _wearing that." Hurumi sighed, "Luckily, I have just the outfit for you."

"We have to be at Mickey's in ten minutes. Do you think we can get her ready in time?" Nya inquired.

"Okay, girls." Hurumi said, "I'm going to get Skylar's outfit and accessories. Nya, you take care of her makeup. PIXAL, you handle her hair." At this, PIXAL smiled. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she loved doing other people's hair. She was ridiculously good at it, too. She was always asking if she could try new hair styles on Nya, and most of the time, the water ninja allowed her to.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls had Skylar looking like a completely different person. She wore an orange sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. A sparkling red belt was strapped around her waist, and she wore matching red heels that were nearly four inches tall. Her long red hair was down, and curled into perfect diva locks. Nya had done a beautiful job with her makeup; not too much, but enough to add to her look.

"We're late." Nya announced.

"Okay. Everyone, get in the limo. We'll just call it fashionably late." Hurumi said quickly.

"Do we have to take the limo?" Skylar complained.

"Yes. We have to arrive in style. Plus, it's the only vehicle I own." Hurumi told her. They all got inside and drove off.

:::::::

"It's 7:25!" Lloyd explained when he and the guys got done with the talk show.

"I know. But we can make it if we hurry." Kai told him. They all got in Lloyd's car, saying goodbye to Cole.

Within thirty seconds, they hit traffic. Not the kind where everyone is slowly creeping forward, but the kind where the entire freeway is stopped dead in their tracks. Lloyd, who had serious road rage, honked the horn.

"Was there an accident or something?" Jay asked.

"None that I can see." Zane replied.

"So how is there traffic?" Kai inquired.

"I don't know." Lloyd told him.

"Can't we just get out and walk there?" Jay suggested.

"Mickey's is on the other side of the city. It would take even longer to walk." Zane told him. Everyone groaned.

:::::::

By now, Hurumi, PIXAL, Skylar, and Nya had been sitting in the restaurant waiting area for fifteen minutes. Hurumi was on her phone, Nya and Skylar were quietly talking, and PIXAL braiding and unbraiding her hair.

"Remember when we thought _we _the ones that were going to be late?" Hurumi asked awkwardly.

"Yep." Skylar said. The girls all laughed a little.

Suddenly, a familiar face walked into the restaurant. He didn't see them, though, and went to the desk.

"Table for one." He said his voice breaking.

"Cole?" Nya asked, surprised. The earth ninja turned around, seeing his friends.

"Nya?" He replied, "What are you all doing waiting here?"

"The guys are late. We've been waiting for fifteen minutes." Nya told him, "What are _you _doing here? I thought you had a blind date tonight?"

"I did, but Teresa stood me up. I came here because I know Mickey, the owner. He's the one who set me up with her, but the waiter said he isn't here, so I figured I'd just eat dinner." Cole explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Cole. That really sucks." Skylar said.

"It's fine. I wasn't really looking forward to that date anyways." Cole told her, "Hey, do you four want to come and sit at a table with me while we wait for the others to show up?"

"Sure." Hurumi said. They all stood up, and the waiter showed them to a table.

:::::::

"We're really late, now." Jay said, "It's been half an hour, and I feel bad."

"I'm sure they understand." Lloyd told him.

"Do they know we're here? Has anyone tried calling them?" Kai asked. There was silence in the car. "Really? No one called them?" He exclaimed, "Fine. I'll do it."

There was no answer when Kai attempted to call Skylar, so he tried Nya. Again, there was no answer.

"Should I try PIXAL and Hurumi?" He asked.

"You have PIXAL's number?" Zane asked, suddenly defensive of his girlfriend.

"And Rumi's?" Lloyd added.

"Yeah, Nya gave them to me. Chill." Kai told them. He tried calling the android and the princess, with no success.

"What could they possibly doing that's so important, right now?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"Maybe they're just not near their phones right now?" Zane suggested.

"Maybe they're talking about u, and forgot to check them?" Jay said.

"Do you think they're talking about us?" Kai asked.

"They're definitely talking about us." Lloyd told him.

"Yeah, talking about how handsome they think we are." Kai smirked. Everyone laughed.

"Or how strong we are." Lloyd added.

"Or, how we're so heroic." Jay chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. They're probably going over how many times we've saved them." Kai said.

:::::::

"Got any threes?" Skylar asked.

"Go fish." Nya replied, "Pix, do you have any ones?"

"Yes." PIXAL answered, handing her the cards. "Do you have any sevens?" She inquired, turning to Cole.

"Go fish." He sighed.

"This is ridiculous." Hurumi said, smacking her cards down on the table and standing up.

"We can play Old Maid, if you'd rather." Nya suggested, "Or Crazy 8s."

"No, not the card game." Hurumi sighed, "Where are the guys? They were supposed to be here forty five minutes ago."

"I don't know." Skylar replied, "but if they're not here soon, I say we ditch them do something fun. We girls haven't hung out in a long time, and it'll help Cole get over Teresa."

"I told you, I'm fine. I don't even really care about Teresa." Cole told her.

"Deal." Nya agreed, ignoring Cole, "Let's give them fifteen more minutes, and then we're leaving."

"If they do not show up, what should we do?" PIXAL asked.

"We could go and see a movie." Hurumi suggested.

"Yes! Didn't that one movie just come out; The Lego Movie 2? Do you want to see that?" Nya inquired.

"Yes! I heard it's a musical!" Skylar told her.

"Awesome!" Hurumi smiled.

:::::::

Fifteen minutes later, the guys finally got to Mickey's. They parked their car, and ran inside the restaurant. Little did they know, a certain limo was just now pulling out of the parking lot.

"Have you seen four girls come in here?" Jay asked the nearest waiter.

"Yeah, But they left a couple of minutes ago." The waiter replied. Jay sighed.

"Do you know where they went?" He asked.

"No." The waiter said, and then walked away.

They all sat down at a table.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Hold on. Cole's texting me." Kai said.

"How did his blind date go?" Zane inquired.

"She stood him up. But that's not what we're texting about." Kai replied, "He says he's with Skylar and the others. They're at the movie theater down the street."

"If we hurry, we may be able to get there in time to see the movie." Zane told them.

"Then what are we waiting for? We can't just let Cole go on a date with _our _girlfriends." Lloyd said.

:::::::

When Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane entered the theater, The Lego Movie 2 was just starting. They instantly found PIXAL, Nya, Skylar, Hurumi, and Cole, sitting in the middle of the theater. An old couple, who looked to be in their sixties, were sitting behind them. A row of kids sat towards the front.

The guys went up to the row where their girlfriends sat, and plopped down next to them.

"What did we miss?" Kai whispered to Skylar.

"Kai? You made it! How did you know where to find us?" She asked, surprised.

"Cole told me he was with you." Kai said, "Sorry we missed dinner."

"It's alright. Though, I do expect you to have a good reason." Skylar told him.

"Oh, believe me, I do." Kai replied.

"And I thought we were the ones that would be fashionably late." Hurumi giggled. AT this, everyone cracked up.

"Shut up, teens!" the old woman in the back shouted.

"Yeah, we're trying to watch the movie!" The man agreed. This, of course, only made everyone laugh harder.

This Valentine's Day didn't turn out the way the way they'd expected it to, but overall, they had a great time.


End file.
